


A Crow Under Her Wing

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, it's a rocky road ahead, relationship is open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: There are two things a Guardian must do in their life - face another’s past as your own and experience fateful irony so cruel, it hurts.A story where the Guardian takes care of the Crow.
Relationships: Crow & Guardian, Crow/Guardian, Female Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	A Crow Under Her Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings for the Crow, can you tell?  
> Adding Uldren tag for now because AO3 doesn't yet have Crow as an accessible choice? Soon soon. In this house we respect new chosen names.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

There are two things a Guardian must do in their life - face another’s past as your own and experience fateful irony so cruel, it hurts.

Cherish would have preferred those two things occurred with at least a century in-between. Instead, it is a week after learning to wield stasis that she meets someone so familiar eye to eye.

She looks at him, the Crow as he names himself, with that sword in his hand and torn cloak on his shoulders. His eyes glow from under the hood and most importantly, a Ghost floats beside his head like a cursed halo.

But Glint is friendly and Crow is harmless. And if there is anything Cherish learnt, it is to trust her guts.

So she trusts him.

First meetings are awkward beyond measure. Awareness that the Spider surely listens from every corner of this crammed domed room is crushing. Meeting Crow’s eyes takes a while, not only because Cherish remembers them from across a hand cannon’s point of view, but because Crow is so shy and reserved. She gives him time to open up, and when he does, it is with the first smile given.

They start going on hunts together, properly. Crow’s light is still untested and raw, sparkling with energy at his fingertips.

“I can’t decide between two things,” the Ghost says once and Cherish looks up at him, confused. “It is either you’ve adopted him or you like him.”

Cherish waves her hand dismissively. “It could be both. He needs a guiding hand, and hopefully I can guide him away from the Spider by that very hand.”

“You are not going to let the Spider detonate Glint, are you?”

“Do you really think I would?” Cherish asks, incredulous, and Ghost flexes his shell.

“Of course I don’t think that. But you know how much I worry.”

Cherish watches Crow as he gleefully dances with an arc staff or throws burning knives, ricocheting them off rock walls of the Tangled Shore. It is, perhaps, the most vivid example of the Traveler’s benevolent blessing, where a man was reborn to love light and life so passionately, it bursts from him with plenty.

While not as skillful with light, Crow is certainly a master with weaponry. He favours snipers most of all, but holds a shotgun on his person too. Glint has to remind him of a sword that shines on his back, and the Crow switches to it in the heat of battle.

Cherish can’t help but wonder what it looks like when two hunters dance with swords against an enemy. In her eye, it is beautiful.

One day they sit on a rocky slope, overlooking the purple mists of the Shore. It is a quiet spot, tucked away from the hive, the eliksni and even the ever present scorn. Cherish plays with a tiny shard of ice that cracks and breaks, then reappears above her palm.

“I know as an Awoken I am born from Light and Dark. But the Darkness scares me,” Crow says softly. Glint sits on his shoulder, leaning into his neck, as if a bird asleep.

“It scares me, too,” Cherish admits. She never told anyone.

“I admire it that you can wield it. I think for now I want to learn how to wield the Light just as strongly.”

Cherish hides a smile in the folds of her cloak. In quiet, they sit and ponder each other’s lives and words.

“I also know that I was born from Light and Dark, but I can’t help but wonder, who was I born as. How old am I? Does anyone remember me? Have you ever found out about your past?”

Cherish looks at him quietly, shaking her head.

Glint perks up, his shell slowly rotating around the lively burst of light. He has no eyes, but Cherish feels his stare.

Maybe it’s not the right time, but…

Crow deserves to know.


End file.
